


Deir an Ainm, Seacht-Déag !

by FlyingSeaLion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: China Line - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gaeilge, Gay, Holiday, Ireland, Irish Language, K-Pop - Freeform, Learning a New Language, M/M, Multilingual Character, Romance, Seventeen - Freeform, Slow Burn, With a langauge, and each other, kpop
Language: Gaeilge
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingSeaLion/pseuds/FlyingSeaLion
Summary: A Seventeen story written in Irish. Jun and Minghao are fascinated by Ireland and the Irish language after performing a concert there. What will unfold on a second visit with only each other to rely on ? Go raibh maith agaibh as é a leibh.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. An Chéad Bhlais den Tír

Agus mar sin, bhí na mbaill Sínis de Seventeen ag eitilt thar lear arís, go tíor eile le teanga a bhí suim acu iontu. Ach ní hea an mBéarla a bhí i gceist, ach an dteanga stairiúl, náisiúnta Gaeilge.

Chuir na mbuachaillí roinnt suim sa nGaeilge tar éis cheolchoirm a dhéanamh sa príomhchathair Baile Átha Cliath. Bhí síad thógtha leis an dúlra agus an píosa beag Gaeilge a raibh cuirthe rómpu - "Céad míle fáilte díobh féin."

N'fheadar an cúis é leis an suim a hardódh i Jun agus Minghao don Ghaeilge, ná go raibh teanga ait foghlaimthe acu cheana féin - An Cóiréis. Ba deacair an rud é dóibh é a fhoghlaim, ach ní raibh agus ní bheidh deireadh leis an iarracht ohú chun smacht a fháil thart air sin.

~

D'eitil an teitleán síos chun mbóthar, na trí fhear déag cáileach istigh ag fáil bháis leis an gliondar. Ag an pointe sin, ní raibh clú ag Jun nó Minghao gur tús é seo do scéal álainn, fhada fúithe féin.

"Ní tír gan teanga."


	2. An Chéad Comhrá

D'fhill síad ar an tír glas cúpla mí tar éis an chéad cheolchoirm Éireannach. Ach an am seo, ní raibh phioc oibre le déanamh acu. N'fheadar, seachas cúpla pictiúrí a íoslódáil ar Weverse agus fanacht i dteagmháil lena bainisteoirí ó Phledis. Ní deacair nó difriúil ná rudaí sin don bheirt acu.

Sa tamaill a chaitear ar ais sa Cóiréis bhíodar ag obair do dhícheall chun rudaí simplí Gaeilge a fhoghlaim. Cheap cuid dos na buachaillí eile gur pleidhce é Jun nuair a thosaigh sé ag rá "Dia duit" dóibh ar maidin, ach níor chuir sé isteach air in aon chor, mar bhí a chara Minghao díreach ansin le comhrá agus gáire leis faoi a thrialacha uafásacha.

"Jun is ainm duit." A dúirt Jun go han mall, ag smaoineamh go hiomlán ar na fuaimeanna nua a bhí á chruthú aige.

Go tobann, ach go sámh, cheartaigh Minghao é," Minghao is ainm dom..." Tháinig meangadh gáire ar a haghaidh," Agus Jun is ainm duit, a stór."

Stop Jun ansin. Ceapadh Minghao gur eolas nua é seo dó, ach chun an fhírinne a rá, bhaineadh geit ais, agus díreach tar éis bhí a chroí lán de sonas," Go raibh maith agat."

_Mo stór. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beidh na caibidlí coiseach gearr, ach tá súil agam go mbeidh mé in ann iad a chur amach gach lá de bharr é sin. Bheadh mé 'ar muin na muice' dá mbeadh aon rud le rá agaibh faoin caibideal seo, is rud an fuinniúil é dom, do chuid tuairimí a leibh :D


	3. An Chéad Lón

An tseachtain ina dhiaidh, tar éis cleachtadh deacair damhsa, bhí Jun agus Minghao ag ithe a chuid lóin. Bhí na buachaillí eile tar éis imeacht go dtí bialann galánta sa cathair, ach bhí níos mó suim ag an mbeirt acu fanacht agus rud deas óna tír féin a cócaráil.

Bhí ciúnas eatartha ar feadh cúpla nóiméad, fad is a bhí siad ag ullmhú an béala bheag. Bhí Jun go hiomlán compordach leis sin. Bhí sé tuirseach traochta tar éis an dea-hoibre a rinneadar.

"Jun ?"

"Cad é ?" Bhíodar ag cleachtadh na Gaeilge aon uair a raibh an seans acu. Tháinig feabhas tapadh ar a scileanna teangacha de bharr seo.

"An bhfuil ocras ort ?"

"Tá. Ocras an domhain atá i gceist," a dúirt sé, fiú nár ith síad a bhricfeasta ach cúpla uair a chloigh ó shin.

"Táimid ag cócaráil faoi láthair. Sa chistin." A dúirt Minghao go bhródúil.

"Núdailí atá ann, sa phota." D'fhéach Jun sias orthu san uisce, ag snámh timpeall go mall leis an teas. Rud an-bhlaiste a bheadh ann i gceann cúpla nóiméad.

~

Suíodar sias ar an tolg, le cannaí Coke agus babhlaí lán de bia. Ceapfar go rabhadar marbh leis an ocras.

Thug siad ard-moladh ar a chéile ar feadh an bia aoibhinn a bhí ós a chomhair.

"Lón an-bhlasta atá againn a Minghao. Is cócaire maith thú." Níor fhéach Jun suas óna lón nuair a bhí sé á labhairt. Níor thuig sé an fáth, ach bhraith sé cúthaileach go minic nuair a bhí sé i mbun comhrá le Minghao.

D'fhéach Minghao air go díreach, iontas ar a haghaigh, "Ach rinne tú leath na hoibre Jun," d'athraigh a guth ansin, 'chomh binn le guth na h-éan', "Is cócaire iontach tú féin."

Bhí siad an gáire ansin, ag a drámaíocht a bhí air siúl acu. Ag féachaint go domhain ar a chéile. Radhairc álainn a bhí ós a chomhair, i dtuairim Jun.

_Mo Minghao..._

Seas Jun go tobann, "Tá uisce uaim, tá mó scornach tinn." Chuaigh sé go dtí an doirteal chun gloine a aimsiú.

Ní raibh sé ag magadh, bhí a scornach tirim de bharr rud éigin. Ní raibh suim aige smaoineamh faoi fós - Bheadh go leor ceisteanna deacaire dó féin a fhreagairt.

Lá éigin, ach ní hea inniu an lá ceart.

~

D'fhill sé ar an tolg, le gloine uisce do Minghao freisin. Shuigh sé arís, a chroí níos moille anois tar éis an sos tábhactach a thógaint.

Ní mbeadh na buachaillí eile ar ais ar feadh cúpla uair a chlog. Mar sin, chuir siad scannán ar siúl ar an teilifís, ceann a bhí díreach imithe óna pictiúrlann sa tSín.

Má leag Minghao a lámh ar ghualainn Jun, tar éis a lámha a síneadh amach, níor dúirt duine ná deoraí rud ar bith faoi.


	4. An Chéad Iarnóin

"Cad tá á dhéanamh agat ?" Shiúil Minghao isteach sa seomra leapa, ina raibh Jun sínte amach ár an urláir. Bhí consól Switch ina lámha aige, ach mhúch sé é nuair a chonaic sé a chara in aice leis.

"Ag imirt cluiche trí Ghaeilge. Níl sé phioc éasca, ach b'fhiú é... Ba cheart dúinn turas a eagrú chuig Éireann uair éigin i rith an bhlian seo. Nách aontaíonn tú ?"

Bhí Minghao lán-sásta seo a chloisint, ní minic a bhí Jun ag caint ar fhad mar seo. Bhí sé soiléir dó go raibh an-suim ag Jun a chuid Ghaeilge a úsáid, fiú na shoiléir é go raibh sceitimíní air faoin tuairim.

"Eagróinn rud éigin dúinn níos déanaí. Ligfinn duit do scíth a ligint arís."

Chas Minghao ar an bpointe chun imeacht arís.

"Stop ! Bhuel fan seicind, ar aon nós." Sheas sé láthaireach agus chuaigh sé chun a chathair a bogadh níos cóngaraí don leaba. Shuigh sé síos ar an cathair, agus leag sé a lámh ar an leaba.

"Is féidir leat fanacht... Más maith leat." Bhí guth bheag aige, agus d'éirigh sé níos neirbhíseacha tar éis é seo a rá.

Bhí áthas ar Minghao an cuireadh seo a fháil dó, agus rinne sé comhairthe dá chara go raibh dhá seicind uaidh.

D'fhág sé seomra Jun chun a fón agus leabhair a bhí dearmadtha ar a mbórd féin, a aimsiú. Ar an tslí ar ais, phioc sé beagáinín bia amach ón gcófra, chun roinnt le Jun.

D'fhill sé gan mhoill, agus thit sé sias ar leaba compordach Jun. Lig sé méanfadh fhada amach ón mbéal, agus chas sé chun Jun a fheiceáil.

D'fhéach Jun sias air go buíoch, gáire geal ar a haghaigh. Bhí go leor smaointe aige ar theastaigh uaidh rá le Minghao faoi láthair, ach buíochas le Dia, bhí go leor féinsmacht aige a bhéal a choimeád faoi ghlais.

Mar sin, níor dúirt sé tada ach, "Go raibh míle, Minghao."


End file.
